


Roommate Adventures

by TaliNalani



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliNalani/pseuds/TaliNalani
Summary: Imagine you come home from a long workday just to find a sleeping Loki in your Bed.You never met him personally but of course you know who he is. You sit at the side of your bed staring in disbelieve until he wakes and announces that he will now live with you to hide from his brother and the other annoying avengers.Pairing: Loki x ReaderFunny and Fluffy, nothing too serious





	1. 1

You sigh breathlessly as you finally arrive at your apartments door in the 4th floor. No elevator. Of course.  
You've had a hard day at work. Well, not that there would have been an easy day ever.  
You're working at a fast food restaurant and you're used to a lot of stress, but today was a living hell!

You open the door and head straight to your kitchen, throwing your bag in the first corner you see and get rid of your shoes while just kicking them off.  
"Azrael!", you call your cat "...I'm home." You look for him but he seems to sleep somewhere. That lazy ass.  
You glance at the dirty dishes from two days ago....and decide they have to wait another day! You're tired and all you wanna do is hitting your bed.   
Who´s the lazy ass, huh? You´re thinking, smiling apologetically to yourself.  
You´re free tomorrow, so you can finally clean your mess of an apartment.  
Well thats the plan at least...  
You take a glass, fill it with tap water and then make your way to your bedroom.  
The moment you opened the door your heart stopped for a second.  
There, next to your purring cat, is a man in your bed. Soundly asleep. Fully clothed at least, but still, that was not what you've expected when you entered your bedroom.

You are just standing there like a salt column. Wild thoughts running trough your head.  
Burglars do not fall asleep in your bed usually, don't they?  
You have no family left who could visit you, so it's definitely not your brother or a creepy uncle.  
Estimating, you take a step forward. Tilting your head and pinch your eyes a little.  
Wait.  
He looks kind of familiar.  
You take an other step forward your bed. And an other.  
You silently place the glass of water at your nightstand and slowly sit down on the armchair next to your bed, still staring at the stranger and as quiet as possible.  
Your heart is racing like it would jump out of your chest.   
Normal people would call the police, wouldn´t they? But...oddly enough something tells you that you´re not in danger. On the other hand your gut feeling was never a big help.  
Who is this man?  
You tilt your head a little more and lean forward to see more from this mans face.  
And suddenly it hits you like a train.

Of course you you´ve seen him before! Not in person, but on TV!  
It´s this thunder god´s brother. Lukas? No! Leon? You shook your head.  
You can´t remember his name, but for sure you remember his face and what the people said about him. Nothing good so far. You remeber what happened to New York!

Your gut feeling is sabotaging you! Of course you are in danger! Hello? Y/N start running!!  
But your body is sabotaging you, too. It´s not moving, even though your brain is ordering it to run as fast as possible.   
Just at the moment your body is starting to react to the commands it receives from your brain, the man in your bed starts moving.  
A pair of really indescribably beautiful eyes is looking at you.  
You stare back, not knowing what to do and with your body sabotaging you again.  
You hold your breath and you could swear that your heart stopped beating.  
So. Thats it. Thats how you die. You´ve always known that it would be because of something stupid, like this.  
Who would feed your cat?

"You´re home.", the man speaks as if this were a normal, everyday conversation.  
He sits up slowly and puts his long silky black hair out of his face.  
You nod carefully "...yes?"   
"I´ve been waiting for you." he says dryly.  
"....okay?" you swallow, getting more and more confused and really nervous.  
"I´m starving! Go get me something to eat!"

 

To be continued...


	2. 2

Kind of perplexed you headed back to your kitchen.  
What are you doing here? You really make him food?  
Of course you do... 

You open your fridge. There´s pickles and mayonaise and...canned meat. Why do you have canned meat? It´s gross and you don´t even like it, but it´s something you inherited from your mother. Buy stuff you don´t like and never eat it. You close the fridge.  
You step to the left and open the cupboard. Some toast and spices.  
Sandwich? Sandwich! 

Kind of satisfied with your creation you make your way back to your bedroom.  
There he sits. Softly caressing Azrael. He stops when he sees you and the cat jumps from your bed to sneak around your feet.  
You parcour your way to the dark haired man and carefully hold the plate in his direction.  
"...Sandwich...", you say hesitantly, nervously waiting for him to take the plate from your slightly shaking hands.  
"Nervous?" He smiles mischievously, raising his eyebrows.  
He takes the plate and examines it, obviously not very enthusiastic.  
"This looks disgusting!" he grabs the sandwich with two fingers and shakes it a little.  
"Thats all I have to offer at the moment, I didn´t expect any guests.", you snap.  
Oh, what´s that? You´ve gained some courage. Surprised by what you´ve said or by the way how you´ve said it you clap both hands on your mouth and gained a surprised look from the man on your bed.  
"However, you will have to go and buy something different.", he shoves the plate at your nightstand "..before I starve, if possible!"

Is this guy serious?! You can feel a fire within you. You´re kind of pissed right now. Who does he think he is? You put both your arms to your hips.  
"For real?! You come here, uninvited, sleep in my bed, cuddle my cat and now you expect me to be your personal slave or something?"

"Kind of, yeah." he looks unimpressed.

"Well, listen buddy! I´m not! And I´m also not interested in hosting you, so get up and leave! Look for someone else to pamper you!", you cross your arms, pouting.

"Loki...of Asgard. And I assure you that I´m not your....buddy.", he lies down on his back, arms behind his head and exhales loudly, almost dramatic.  
"And I´m afraid I can´t leave."

"Can´t or don´t want to? I don´t care at all. Move."

"No..." he fake smiles and sits back up.  
"See, you know WHO exactly I am, don´t you?"

You nod. "Sure, this thunder god´s unpopular brother. Lukas."

"Loki!"

"Whatever!"

An annoyed sigh from both sides.

"Whatever...", he imitates you.  
"He and his dull friends are looking for me and I do not intend to go back to them and endure this stupidity any longer."

"So what? You woke up this morning and decided that you want me to endure your stupidity instead?", oh that was sassy.   
You do not know exactly where you take the courage from, but it feels good.

"Cocky girl, aren´t you?", still unimpressed.  
"But you´re not entirely wrong! I plan to stay here for a while."

"You...excuse me, what?" the shock is written in your face.  
He´s not serious. He can´t be. Why should he?

Loki laughs about your perplexed face.  
"Nobody, and I mean absolutely NOBODY would assume that I´m here with you. A boringly ordinary mortal."

You can´t help... but that sounded like an insult, somehow.

"You see, I can´t leave you now. And you should be honored! I chose you."

You were annoyed. You were offended. But you knew that you had no chance to win this fight. So you sigh, defeated.  
"Fine. But listen, Leonard, my house - my rules!", you point your finger at him.

He rolls his eyes,"LOKI!"

"Whatever, dude!"  
And then you put your shoes on, grab your bag and leave to buy something for the gentleman to eat.

 

To be continued.....


	3. 3

And again, the 2nd time today, you´re crawling up your stairs up to the 4th floor, this time packed with three big bags of food.  
You have no idea what this god-guy likes to eat, so you´ve bought like everything you saw.  
And you swear to heaven, if he doesn´t like anything you´ve got for him you will chain him up and feed it to him personally! Scrounger.

You open your door. Azrael welcomes you as he is sneaking around your legs, meowing.  
You are heavy breathing from the struggle to climb up those stairs again.   
On the way to your kitchen you see him, Mr. "I´m Loki, not Luis", from the corner of your eyes. He sits in your livingroom, staring at you while you carry those heavy bags to your kitchen. He could help you with them, at least. But on the other hand you swore to yourself to ignore him. You´re still pissed!

You unpack the bags and think about what to cook for his Highness.  
A frozen Pizza will do it. You are tired. You´ve had a long day. Really.  
And everyone loves Pizza, what should go wrong?

You stow everything from the bags and throw the pizza inside the oven.

It will take a while so you decide to get changed to something more comfortable.  
You go to your now emty bedroom close the door and change, then you sit at your bed, scrolling through your phone. Nothing new. You´re not surprised. You don´t have any friends at all who would write or call you. But you don´t care, you don´t need anyone.  
People, especially friends, need a lot of attention and you don´t have time for that!  
Your life is just work, eat, sleep...and of course you already have someone special in your life! Well, it´s your cat, but nevertheless... People are annoying, your new roommate included.

You get up and make your way back to the kitchen. It smells nice and it looks even better. Pizza is ready!  
You take a big plate and cut the pizza in six slices.

You take a dep breath before you enter the living room.   
He still sits there on the couch, hands put together and resting on his lap.   
As you enter he raises his head and you can see his eyes wander to the plate you´re carrying.

"Finally, what took you so long?", he grabs the plate and examines it sceptical.

"What took me so long..?", and it´s back! The anger. Kepp cool Y/N..  
You play with the thought to send him go shop something to eat by himself, next time!

He sniffs at the plate.  
"It´s Pizza. It´s delicious.", you comment the scene dryly.

He looks at you then at the plate again.  
The look on his face tells you everything.   
"Just take a slice and bite it!" holy cow...   
You drop yourself at the armchair across him.  
Cautiously he grabs a slice of pizza and looks at it as if he expects it to bite back.  
It was godlike. You would laugh if you would not be so very annoyed by his presence alone.

Finally he takes a bite. He chews. He swallows. He takes an other bite.

You breathe out loud. Thank god, it seems to please him.  
At this moment you realize that you didn´t eat anything today, so you stand up, lean over to him and grab a slice of pizza from his plate.   
His eyes fast up to meet yours, a puzzled expression on his face.  
"What are you doing?" he asked with a full mouth, mid-chewing.

You sit down again.  
"I´m hungry, too!", you shrug and shove the slice in your mouth.  
"See, I really have had a horrible day. Asshole customers, asshole colleagues. And then I got home to learn that I have an asshole roommate now, too. I DESERVE that fucking slice of pizza. No. Much more like: I bought it! I´m it´s master! It´s MIIIIINEEEEE!", you´re in psychopath-mode and shove the rest of your pizza slice in your mouth. You have trouble chewing it, but that was worth it.

Loki stares at you in disbelieve.  
You decide that he´s not longer your problem for today and get up, swipe your hands on your pants and your mouth with your sleeve. Giving him a big fake smile you walk out of the linving room and take the direct route to your bedroom.  
Enough. This day is enough for sure!  
You slam the door close and drop yourself at your bed. Cuddling a pillow you drift off to sleep effortlessly.

_____

You wake up in darkness. No sound besides the crickets you can hear from outside your open window.  
You stretch and roll to your other side. And nearly die of an heart attack!  
Loki stands beside your bed and stares at you. He says nothing. Just staring.  
You startle and sit up fast, your brain still a mess from deep sleep.  
"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!! What the hell are you doing?!"

"You have to leave the bed, I wanna sleep."

 

To be continued.....


	4. 4

It would be an understatement to say that this night was a nightmare.  
After Loki has stared you awake you gave yourself beaten and moved to the couch.  
You wondered all night what you did wrong in your life to deserve this punishment. Why the hell did he choose YOU?

At 05:00 AM you decided that the night is officially over.  
You get up, all your bones crackle.  
You drag yourself to the kitchen and make yourself a coffee. Azrael is begging for food.  
Apparently, everyone likes to be hosted by you.  
You fill his bowl with food and gently stroke your darlings back.  
He is thankful, at least . Somehow.  
You put some coffee in your milk and sit in front of the TV.  
There is nothing special on, but at least you have a background noise that calms you down a bit.  
You drink your coffee and bring the cup to the kitchen. You decide, if you are awake at this ungodly hour, you could clean up a bit.  
You put the dishes in the dishwasher, clean all surfaces and sweep the laminate floor in the kitchen, hallway and living room.  
You go to the bathroom and turn on the washing machine.  
In a laundry basket are some clean clothes and you decide to take a shower right now.  
You will clean up your bedroom later when it is no longer occupied.

Freshly showered you feel much better.  
Your gaze wanders to the clock. It is almost 08:00 AM.

Since you can already imagine that your uninvited guest will order you around as soon as he is awake, you are already preparing some things.  
You put fresh towels in the bathroom, make fresh coffee and adjust everything for a cereal. He will like cereal. Would be better for him at least.  
After this aweful night, you don´t have the nerve to argue with his highness.  
At least you have your day off. The only bright spot in this patch of darkness, you call life.

You also decide to eat cereal and sit down in front of the TV with a bowl. There is a breakfast show on but it´s not very entertaining.

You hear the sound of your bedroom door and mentally prepare yourself for what awaits you from now on.  
You take a very large spoon of cereal as Loki enters the living room.  
You do not look at him, just a tiny "... morning ..." from your side and to your surprise a growl from him, to let you know that he noticed you.

When you realize that he is still standing in the doorway, you look up at him.  
He still wears the same clothes as yesterday. His hair is a bit disheveled and he looks tired. But you have to admit that he is a beautiful sight, nevertheless. Even if he is a stupid asshole.  
You take a short breath.  
"Do not stand there as if you have grown roots, breakfast is in the kitchen. There is also coffee and I put towels in the bathroom for you. "  
You look at him, from top to bottom, very slow.   
"You may want to take a shower and I can wash your clothes."  
"You don´t have to.", He flicks his fingers, you see a green sparkle that surrounds his whole body and when it stops, his outfit has changed.  
He looks almost normal now. A black shirt, black pants.  
Loki takes a few steps towards you and sits down on the couch, pretty close to you.  
You turn your head in his direction.  
".... that was quite impressive."  
Loki grins mischievously, but does not look at you.  
"... but if I were you, I would really take a shower..."  
You sniff in his direction dramatically.  
Well, he does not smell bad. But just to see his puzzled face was worth it.  
He looks down at himself and you can see him sniffing. You can not resist a stupid grin.

While the god has finally decided to take a shower, you offered to prepare his breakfast.  
Maybe it was just your tiredness, but he seems pretty pleasant-natured today.  
Maybe just imagination ...

Twenty minutes later, a freshly showered Loki walks back into the living room and sits next to you again.  
His hair is not quite dry yet and you have to admit that he smells awesome.  
You shove a tray with a bowl of cereal and a black coffee on it in his direction.   
You on´t know how he likes his coffee, but you assumed he liked it black.  
Apparently you were not wrong about that.  
To your surprise, the breakfast is going well.  
He ate his meal without hesitation and the coffee seems to be to his satisfaction.  
He puts the empty cup back on the tray and looks at you.  
A slight shiver goes down your back. Hell, he´s really kind of handsome. And those eyes drive you crazy.  
You swallow and shake your head slightly.  
"Umm. What's the matter?", You look at him questioningly.  
He also looks questioningly back.  
He raises his eyebrows and tilted his head as if he were trying to understand something.  
"You ... are different today."  
You´re eyes open wide.  
"Different?"  
"Courteous." he looks at the TV now, where a detergent advertisement is currently running.  
"My night was a living hell and I do not want to look at anyone who might be to blame for it.", You obviously peer over at him and bend your upper body slightly in his direction.  
He bends slightly away from you and looks at you innocently.  
That's why I really don´t feel like quarreling with you today, so ... I'll cooperate for the time being, IF YOU BEHAVE! ", You cross your arms.

He nods, "Very wise, mortal, that makes it a lot easier."

"But I'll tell you, I'm not your slave, this is my apartment and if you want to stay here, I want you to behave yourself and be nice to me."  
"Mortal, being 'nice' is not in my nature.", You have his undivided attention.   
A good moment for you to take a closer look. His eyes are a beautiful mix of green and blue and because of the light that falls through your windows into your living room, they have a very special glow. You almost forgot to answer!  
"Well, but you could try it anyway.", You quickly stop your eye contact and focus on the TV. "For example ... you could stop calling me 'Mortal' which, honestly, is rather rude and always sounds like an insult."  
Loki thinks for a moment.  
"Well, how should I call you then?"  
Huh. How..? Oh yes. You never told him your name.  
You almost facepalmed yourself.  
"Y / N."  
"Y / N.", He repeats in his silky voice and it gives you a pleasant shiver on the back.  
You nod.  
"But you know, Y / N, you ARE a mortal." he grins.  
You're breathing annoyed.  
"Yeah, sure, but it doesn´t sound nice. See...I neither call you an idiot."  
"No, but you call me Luke, Luis, Linus, Lester, Lucius, Leon, Liam ...."  
"YES YES YES, sure ..." you interrupt him.  
"My name is Loki, you know. I really do not understand why you can´t get that into your head."  
You start to laugh.  
"Yes, I know! I know that your name is Loki!", The god looks at you irritated and you have to laugh even more.  
"Why do you call me different then?"  
You shrug and wipe away a tear from laughing from the corner of your eye.  
"I thought it was funny!"  
Other than you expected, Loki smiles at you.  
Bewildered you smile back.  
Maybe it's not so bad to have a roommate. Maybe.

To be continued .....


	5. 5

The day was peace and quiet.  
Actually you and Loki, spent the whole day on the couch.  
You saw TV together. In between he asked some questions about the TV program.  
"Where does this creepy child come from?"  
"... from his mother, I guess ..."  
"That looks very awkward!"  
"Uh-huh ..."  
"I do not understand, what happened just now?"  
"I don´t know, but I want a car like that."  
Honestly, you did not do much more.  
You got up a few times to get new snacks and drinks. That's it. Totally relaxed. And somehow you got used to the presence of the god. You would never admit it though ...  
And the way Loki and Azrael interact with each other softens your heart.  
At some point your cat just lay on his lap and he started to stroke Azrael immediately. He purred satisfied and did not leave for several hours.  
Sometimes you looked down envious at your cat. If someone offered you to change places with Azrael, you probably would not have refused.  
You look at the clock. 06:00 PM.  
Since you feel tired you take the opportunity to address a topic that is on your mind.  
"Loki ..?", You say hesitantly.  
"Hm-hm ..", he puts a handful of chips in his mouth, his eyes fixed on the television.  
"Loki, we have to talk about the bed situation, because I do not intend to sleep on the couch for the rest of my life."  
He chews, swallows and looks at you questioningly.  
"Did you hear what I said?", Because of his gaze you are not sure if he has listened to you.  
"Yes, but I do not understand the problem." He takes more chips out of the bag and stuffs them in his mouth.  
"Umm ... well ... the couch is uncomfortable and I can not sleep on it ... so .."  
"Okay," he interrupts.  
You look at him uncertainly.  
"Okay, is that all? Just okay?"  
"Yes, it's a big bed, it will be fine," and another handful of chips. The guy seems to love these fucking chips.

Your brain rattles like a clockwork. Until you got the hint.  
"Mo - .. wait ummm ... so ... What? I mean, yes, it's a big bed, but Loki ... what's ..I mean you ... I mean ... me... I will not sleep in a bed with you !! "  
Keeping your eyes on the TV, you can see him grinning mischievously.  
"Well, in this case you will have to sleep on the couch."  
You don´t know what to say. You´re speechless.  
For a minute you just sit there staring at the god.  
He exhales annoyed and turns to you.  
"Love, I do not bite. Not very often." , that grin, again,"And it´s not like you´re pretty, so I really don´t care."  
That was too much.  
You grab the pillow that's behind you and hit the surprised man straight in the face.   
"The day was, like, really good so far!", you scream, "I thought you would behave! I don´t believe it! Run! Leave! Get out of my apartment, you ungrateful son of a.... !! "  
Loki laughed and leaped from the couch, hands protectively in front of his face, and takes a few steps backwards to avoid your attacks.  
"Alright, TALI, calm down, please!", You stop moving, the pillow over your head, ready to strike again anytime. You look at him angrily.  
His hands still protecting him, he smiles, apologetically.  
"It was just a joke, keep calm, gosh, you're pretty aggressive for one of your size ..."  
And that was too much again!  
You once again start to attack him with the pillow. This time you do not stop. You chase the man through the whole apartment until you are back in the living room.  
Completely out of breath, you fall on the sofa and look angrily in Loki's direction.  
He stands, also out of breath, in the other corner of the room. The smile has disappeared and he has still raised his hands protectively.  
You are gasping, but do not interrupt your eye contact.  
For a moment, you start to think about going after him again, but you're totally broken.  
You reach for your glass. Out of the corner of your eye you see how Loki flinches, as you take a big sip of your water.  
You grin. You actually intimidated him a bit.  
You put the glass down carefully and put your legs on the table. You still have breathing problems.  
Uncertain Loki takes a few steps in your direction.  
Your head flips to the side and Loki stops.  
He raises his arms a little higher and smiles, guilty. He knows exactly what he did wrong. "You don´t wanna kick me out for real!" Although formulated as a statement, it actually sounded like a question.  
You turn your attention back to the TV and press your lips together. You say nothing.  
Out of the corner of your eye, you can see Loki coming a few steps closer. He is standing next to the couch, now. You can feel his eyes on you.  
"I don´t want to live anywhere else.", You can not quite recognize his face, but he sounds like a small child, pouting.  
You can not help it. You´re grinning. And giggling.   
"Okay."  
Loki sits down next to you.  
"Okay? Is that all? Just okay?" He leans back and looks at you.  
You catch his eyes. Your breath is calm again, just like his.  
You think for a moment.  
"Hm, yes, it's a big apartment, it will be fine."  
You both laugh.  
"You're not hitting me with the pillow again, are you?", Loki's gaze wanders to the pillow on your lap.  
"Only if you´re mean again!"  
_____

In the meantime, it is 09:00 PM.  
Since you have to work tomorrow, you decide that you belong in bed.  
You get up from the sofa, collect the garbage, take the plates and cups to the kitchen and go to the bathroom.  
You put on your pajamas and brush your teeth.  
On the way to the bedroom you wave goodbye to Loki, who is still sitting on the couch.  
"Good night."  
Loki jumps up. "Good night?"  
You stop and look at him.  
"Good night, I'm going to bed now, I have to go to work tomorrow morning! "  
"Oh," he turns off the TV and walks towards you.  
"Um ... you don´t have to go to sleep when you're not tired.", You're a little confused.  
"I'm tired." He shrugs and looks at you, dryly.  
"Okay ... don´t you want to get ready for bed or something?", You look down at him.  
He flips his fingers. The green light from earlier this day appears again. He is now wearing comfortable black pants and a green T-shirt.   
"Finished."   
You shake your head, grin, and make your way to the bedroom, this time closely followed by the strange man who now lives with you and wants to sleep in your bed.   
That's a little crazy, isn´t it?  
Loki stops at the open door.  
"Is Azrael sleeping here, too?"  
You are about to set the bed. "No, he usually sleeps in the living room.  
Loki nods and closes the door.  
That was cute, somehow.  
You suppress a giggle.  
"Which side do you want to sleep in? Window or door?" You ask him.  
"Door." The answer came quickly, as if he had already thought about it.  
Okay. Door. So the window side belongs to you.  
You walk around the bed and sit on your side.  
"Are you turning off the light?", You ask him and he nods and flicks it out.  
Damn, very dark. Without the light.  
You feel a little anxious.  
You carefully lay down. Far to the edge, so that you almost fall out of bed, but you prefer not to lie too close to the god.  
You may not see much, because your eyes have not yet got used to the darkness, but you can feel Loki lie down on the other side of the bed.  
It is quiet. Somehow unpleasant.  
Just when you open your mouth to say something, Loki starts to speak.  
"You will fall off the bed."  
You turn your head in the direction his voice is coming from. You can only recognize his outlines. "That's alright ..."  
You hear him laughing softly. "As I said, I'm not biting."  
You pull your arms a little closer to you.  
"And as I said: That's alright!"  
He turns to the side for a better look at you.  
"I'm serious, you're going to get injured, there's a lot of space here.", He sounds firm.  
You give yourself beaten. Carefully you slide a few inches closer to him.  
That was really a strange situation. Why didn´t you want to sleep on the couch? This just feels wrong. But somehow ...not so wrong.  
Your brain is knotting. Damned hormones.  
You take a deep breath.  
"Loki?", You wait for a sound from him as a sign that he is listening to you.  
He hums.  
"Loki ... tell me, why did you choose to live with ME?"  
He seems to think for a moment.  
"Coincidence," he says finally.  
"Coincidence?" You repeat in disbelief.  
"Yes, I just walked into an apartment and hoped that there would be a lonely young woman living there with her cat, without guile, helpless and easy to intimidate." you can see him grinning mischievously.  
This grin will ruin you, one day.  
"I'm not guiltless!", You pretend to be shaken up.  
"Sure you are! And helpless and easy to intimidate!" Loki teases you.  
You sit up jerkily and grab your pillow with both hands.  
"I'll show you how helpless I am!", You say playfully agressive.  
"All right, all right, I've had enough of that today. You need to sleep, little one."  
You have generously ignored the "little".  
"You might be right.", You put the pillow back and lie down again.  
You feel better now. Not as crazy and suicidal as a few minutes ago.  
"...Good night.", you say, as you drift off to sleep.  
"Good night, Tali."

To be continued .....


	6. 6

Your alarm rings.  
Half asleep, with your eyes closed, you reach for the device and switch it off, just before- as every morning - you turn around to drift off to sleep again, just a little longer.  
You startle when you suddenly feel warm breath in your face.  
You blink and suppress a horrified scream by pressing your hands over your mouth. You forgot Loki is lying next to you.  
Some deep breaths later, you have calmed down again.  
You look at the god in your bed. He seems to be still asleep.  
He looks so calm as he lies there. His breath so soft. His beautiful long, slightly curly, black hair. This bright, flawless skin, like porcelain. The face completely relaxed.  
A pleasant shiver goes down your back and you get goose bumps.  
"If only he could always be asleep ...", you whisper to yourself quietly.  
You would never ever do anything else, during the day, than staring at him, peacefully sleeping.  
Slightly shocked by your thoughts and your obvious physical reactions to this guy, you shake your head to bring you back to reality. This is Loki you are just fantasizing about! You should beat that out quickly!  
You swing out of bed and sneak to your closet. You choose an outfit for today and quietly open the door.  
Even more quiet you close it behind you as you enter the hallway.  
You refresh yourself in the bathroom and get dressed. You pack your bag for work, feed Azrael, and put on your shoes while your coffee runs through the coffee machine.  
You dump it in your cup, close it and go to your desk in the living room.  
You hastily grab a piece of paper and a pen and scribble a message on it.  
"I'm home at 05:00 PM Do not mess around and, if possible, don´t put my apartment on fire! If you want to watch TV, you have to press the big red button on the remote, food is in the fridge Y / N"  
You feel like leaving a little child at home alone when you tap the piece of paper onto the bathroom door with tape. He should see it there.  
You sigh briefly before leaving your apartment.

The way to your workplace is not very long. But very nerve-wracking.  
At this time many people are on the road and you hate many people!  
Carefully, not to bother anyone, you are walking fast through the hordes of people. A few traffic lights. Many honking cars.  
In fact, when you arrive at work, you are usually completely unnerved, but as soon as you put your foot over the threshold, you put on your business smile. Long practiced and finally mastered.  
The first customers are already waiting in line at the cash register and your colleague, Matt, hastily types in the wishes of the people before he sends them to a free table.  
You smile at him as you make your way to the backroom and he smiles back. "Hey Y / N!"  
Matt is a really awesome colleague and if you had the choice, you would always like to work with him. He's as old as you are. Dark skin, dark hair, and bright gray eyes that really DO look like he´s sent from heaven. You would definitely call him attractive. And you share the same humor. If there is not much going on at work, you can fool around with him very well. That, of course, sweetens a lot of stressful working days!  
You disappear in the locker room and quickly change from street clothes to work clothes. A quick look in the mirror, check your hair, check your teeth, think that you look fat in your clothes, poke a finger in your belly. Let's go.  
Today, you are the one who brings the food to the customer's tables.  
Matt stays at the cash register.  
Your two other colleagues, Jessica and Melissa, take care of the kitchen and the dishes.  
The customers were in a good mood today. Good mood, like: only one in four complains about things you can´t do anything about.  
Your job title should be "Public Complaints Board".  
Many do not complain about the food or even about the restaurant, but about such things as: the weather (too hot, too cold, no rain, rain), the traffic lights in front of the shop, the unfriendly taxi driver ("What the Hell have I to do with it? "), Taxes, the child that cries in front of the restaurant, because it´s not allowed to pick up the chewed gum from the floor ... things like that.  
And then there are the people who get their food, then talk to their friends for half an hour and then complain that the food cold. Such people who order something they do not like and then demand their money back. Such people who do not succeed in answering questions.

"Would you like sugar and milk for your coffee, Sir?"  
"Yes!"  
"How much sugar and milk do you want, Sir?"  
"Yes!"  
"Sugar... how much?"  
"Two!"  
And milk how much? "  
"Yes!"  
And then they are annoyed because you ask them too many questions.  
And if they are in a good mood, they complain afterwards, because you are annoyed.  
Sometimes it's like you work at an asylum.  
But there are good days, too. Sometimes. AND you like the job. At least you can imagine worse.  
_______________________________________________  
Azrael is scratching the bedroom door. He does it often. But only if he knows someone is inside. And now he knows it. That's why he's scratching.  
~ ~ Scratch scratch scratch ~ ~  
Loki opens his eyes... annoyed. It is too bright! He narrows his eyes and puts his arm over his face to shield it from the sunlight.  
~ scratch ~ scratch ~ scratch ~ 

He glares at the door. Groaning, he sits up.  
~ scratch ~ scratch ~ scratch ~ 

He rolls his eyes. Damn this little creature made of fur!  
No, that was unfair, this ball of wool is cute. It is his friend. It does not judge him.  
~ ~ Scratch scratch scratch ~ ~

But right now he hates his friend!  
Loki gets up, shuffles to the door and tears it open with an annoyed rumble.  
Meowing mercilessly Azrael taps into the room and meanders around the legs of the annoyed, now not so annoyed, God.  
"You're driving me nuts, furball!", He leans forward and lifts the little guy up.  
He holds him at eye level and scowls at him.  
Azrael is meowing.  
Loki´s facial expression becomes softer.  
"Alright little friend, who could be mad at you for long ?", and drops him down again.  
Not quite awake Loki shuffles down the hallway to the bathroom.  
His hand on the doorknob, his attention drops on a note that dangles on the door.  
He pulls it off in a jolt and studies it closely.  
With a "Tss" he crumples the paper and throws it carelessly over his right shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom.  
What ´s this woman thinking? That he is a little kid?  
The black-haired god flicks his fingers and puts himself, now naked, under the shower.  
The warm water feels nice and washes away the remaining fatigue effortlessly.  
Today is his third day. So far it went very well. In his opinion.  
He thinks back to last night.  
He lied to you.  
But, you do not have to know, that it was no coincidence that he´s with you, now.   
At least you don´t have to know yet.  
He smiles.

To be continued .....


	7. 7

It is 12:00 pm. Break time.  
The restaurant always closes at this time for one hour, so that the employees can take a break.  
Matt, Jessica and Melissa chat happily while you quickly wipe the tables with a rag.  
Suddenly a knock on the glass of the door.  
Surprised, you raise your head.  
A young woman stands on the other side and waves to you with a smile.  
You go to the door, turn the key over and open it.  
"Hello, we´re closed ... oh?" you tremble, "Hey, don´t we know each other?"  
The young woman nods smiling, "Yes, hello! What a surprise! I didn´t know you are working here, too!"  
"Too?", You tilt your head to the side.  
"Oh, yes, I mean ... because I'm starting to work here today!", She claps her pale hands happily.  
Suddenly it comes to you again. Matt told you earlier that someone will come later who wants to work here. But you never would have guessed that, of all people, it would be her.  
You do not really know each other. Not at all, but for some reason, you always run into each other.  
You remember.  
The first time was about two weeks ago. In the park.  
You had a free day and the weather was nice, so you grabbed your favorite book and put it with you to the park. There were many different people sitting next to you during the time you were sitting on the bench, but she was the only one talking to you.   
"Hey, how is the book?", You looked up from your book.  
A young lady was sitting next to you on the bench. Pretty black hair, skin like snow, bright blue eyes. She immediately reminded you of Snow White. A sweet smile on her rose lips.  
"Oh ... um ... hi! Um ... well, it's my favorite book.", you smiled uncertainly back.  
"What a coincidence, it's also my favorite book! "  
You did not know why, but you liked her right away. She had a pleasant aura. She was self-confident, intelligent and radiated something special. You were just on the same level.  
Almost two hours you had talked about everything possible.  
From other books, about other hobbies and also about more private things.  
You were a bit sad when you said goodbye and you forgot to ask for a phone number or email address.  
But that should not be so bad, because as destiny wanted, you met her again two days later.  
This time while shopping.  
Unfortunately, you had to learn that she had neither a phone number nor an email address, and before you could ask any further, she had to leave.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, unfortunately I have to go, otherwise I'll be late for my appointment!" and she was gone.  
But even that was not so bad, because again a few days later, she suddenly stood next to you at the traffic lights, as you were on the way home from work.  
Spontaneously you decided to have a coffee together. This time you even had almost a four hour conversation. It was really easy to have a conversation with her. You had many common hobbies and one topic seamlessly joined the next.  
"Oh, so late, I'm sorry, but I really have to go now, but I'm pretty sure we'll see each other soon, anyway," she said cheerfully, waving goodbye.

Back in the here and now.  
"Um ... wait ... Lisa, right?", That's her name.  
She nodded and gave you a big smile.  
You ask her in and take her to the back, where Matt, Jessica and Melissa are already sitting at a table and happily eat their lunch.  
You introduce Lisa and show her where she can change.  
You talk a bit more before the break ends and then hand her over to Matt, who teaches her how to use the cash register.  
_________

Finally it is 04:30 pm. End of working day.  
Lisa has already changed when you get into the locker room.  
"Hey!", She gives you a wonderful smile.  
You smile back and start to change.  
"Soooo ..." she starts to speak, "I thought maybe we could have another coffee before we go home!", She suggests and looks at you sweetly.  
As if anyone would ever say no to this face.  
You nod. "Sure, that would be great!"  
______________  
You leave the restaurant and walk to the small coffee shop in which you met last time.  
A waitress accompanies you to a free table and picks up your orders.  
"So," you start to speak, "How do you like our workplace?"  
The waitress brings the drinks and Lisa sips her coffee before answering.  
"It's okay, pretty exhausting, for sure!", She sighs, but keeps her usual smile. You nod.  
"And that strange guy, what was his name? Matt? I do not like him very much."  
Oh? That was pretty weird, ALL people really liked Matt, but you probably can´t like everyone.  
"Why did he say something strange?", You leans your head on your hands and look questioningly at Lisa. She shakes her head. "No, no, I do not know, I just think he´s weird.", She waves her hands.  
"Well.. I think if you warm up with him, you will like him! He´s really nice and funny! You´ll see!"  
"So you like him?", Lisa asks curious and with big eyes.  
"Well, yes, I mean yes. I think so.", you blush a little.  
"Oh, I see. You´re in love then?"  
"WHAT?! No, no, nonono!", you wave your hands wildly in front of your face, "It´s not like that! Really. But of course he´s kind of handsome... but...no!", you laugh shyly and try to hide your embarrassment.  
You both take a sip from your cups.  
"I see...", Lisa raises her eyebrows.  
Another sip of coffee . Uncomfortable silence.  
"Aaaand...How is your cat? Azrael?", You were surprised. She probably always listened to you very well during your meetings.  
"Oh he´s fine! Thanks for asking!", You grin.  
You talk for a while longer.  
Your eyes catch on her necklace. Silver with a pretty green tear-formed stone dangling at it. "Oh, how pretty!", You lift your arm over the table and gently touch the pendant with your fingertips.  
Lisa smiles. "Thanks, I got that from my late mother.", She lets her own slender fingers glide over the pendant carefully. "An heirloom!"  
You talk about your families. Just like you, she lost her mother a few years ago and don´t have a tight bond with her father.  
You seem to have more in common than you thought.  
Your gaze wanders at the clock.  
"Oh my ... 06:00 PM !!" you jump from your chair. You have forgotten the time. And Loki!! You don´t want to leave him alone for too long, who knows what stupid ideas this jerk will come up with.  
Lisa looks at you with wide eyes.  
"Oh, is your boyfriend home waiting? Sorry, I did not want to keep you here for so long!"  
You frown and then burst out laughing, which makes Lisa look questioning at you.  
"Oh no, I do not have a boyfriend, but ...", you think about what you can tell her.  
"My grandma is in town right now and she's staying with me for the time being, I don´t want to leave her alone for too long, she's really old and a bit demented."  
Yes, that should suffice as an explanation. You praise yourself for that idea.  
Lisa grins and then nods.  
"Oh, I do not want to stop you, of course." she stands up.  
"See you tomorrow?" You ask as you put on your jacket.  
She shakes her head and puts a finger to her lips.  
"I only work part-time, I'll be back the day after tomorrow!", she explains.  
"Oh, I see. Well, see you the day after tomorrow then!", You both smile, before your ways part. You look how she walks down the street and turns around the corner and then make your own way home.  
____________________________  
Mentally prepared for the worst, you carefully open the door to your apartment.  
You barely dare to open your eyes.  
First one, then the other.   
Relieved, you exhale when you realize that your apartment is not on fire and everything else seems to be okay, too.  
You take off your shoes and put your bag on the dresser in the hallway.  
"Hello?", You shout uncertainly and go slowly towards the living room, where you can hear the TV.  
There sits Loki, on the couch, with Azrael on his lap and apparently completely captivated by the show that runs on the TV.  
When you drop onto the couch next to him and still get no reaction, you pull your eyebrows together.  
"Hellooooohooo?", You poke your finger at his arm.  
"Where have you been?", he doesn´t look at you, but from the dark tone in his voice, you can guess that he obviously is not pleased.  
Uneasily, you slip away from Loki a few inches.  
"At work, I wrote you a note ...", you are unsure.  
He snorts.  
Then nothing.  
Is he angry because you are late? It was only an hour!  
"Hey, are you mad at me?"  
He turns his head in your direction and a pair of menacingly scintillating eyes meet yours. You slide away from him a few inches further and now you're almost sitting on the armrest.  
"You wrote that you're home at 5:00 PM, it's 6:00 PM, so I'm wondering where you were.", this damn tone in his voice! So that´s how it feels to have a jealous boyfriend. The feeling was completely unknown to you so far. BUT hell! He was NOT your boyfriend!  
"It's only an hour !! I was just drinking coffee!", You cross your arms in front of your chest, why are you justifying yourself?  
He snorts again and turns his head back towards the TV.  
"Oh, well, let me know next time when you have a date.", a snide response.  
"Well, first of all, it was NOT a date, it was my new colleague! And second: it's none of your business when and where I go out and especially with whom! You are not my boyfriend!" Now you're snorting.  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!!"  
"Fine!!!"  
"Fuuu!", You leap up in anger and run across the room.  
"Are you going to the kitchen?", His voice still dark.  
"Do I have to ask for permission?!", you almost scream.  
"Bring something to eat ..." very dry.  
You roll your eyes. Hard! And dash to the kitchen.  
Loki is watching you. When you are out of sight, a mischievous grin spreads across his face. He extends his arm in front of him, a beautiful necklace dangling from his index finger. Silver, with a pretty green drop-shaped pendant.

To be continued .....


	8. 8

09:00 PM.  
You made dinner, salad and some sandwiches, and now you and the still-ill-tempered god, sit on the couch - by the utmost distance - and eat while staring at the TV. None of you really watch TV. The mood could be described as 'tense'.  
To give more expression to your anger, you ask him for permission every time before you do anything.  
"May I use the toilet, please?"  
"May I bring the plates to the kitchen, please?"  
"May I breathe please?"  
At some point he was annoyed.  
"I got it!" He says loudly, almost roaring.  
You twitch a bit, but look as emotionless as you can.  
"Sorry, I thought you wanted me to always ask for permission .... that's what you've said."  
"I never said so." he says calmly, and looks straight into your eyes.  
Not angry or annoyed, but almost apologetic.  
These constantly changing emotions. It's like riding a roller coaster. At first, he is angry or mean or arrogant and in the next very gentle and reserved, only repeat. It´s like he had a nice twin, who unnoticed switch places with him, sometimes. This man does not make sense to you.  
You stop the eye contact, sigh and get up.  
You can feel Loki's look as you, turn your back on him and walk slowly approach the hallway.  
"I'm going to bed, I have to get out of the house early tomorrow."  
You do not get an answer, but you can hear Loki getting up and turning off the TV. You ignore him.  
Once in the bedroom, you grab your pajamas and go to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Back in the bedroom you can see that your permanent guest has already made himself comfortable.  
Ignoring him, you shut the door, turn off the light, and carefully move to 'your side' of the bed, where you sit down and set your alarm for the next day.  
The full moon shines through the open window.  
"Are you still angry?", Loki asks almost in a whisper.  
You put your alarm clock on the bedside table.  
Yes. You are still angry. Or rather, you pout. That's why the black-haired god gets no answer from you either.  
The mattress behind you lowers and you suddenly feel warm breath on your right ear.  
"They say you should not go to bed angry ...", just a few softly breathed words and your whole body is covered in goose bumps. You turn your head perplexed to the side. Loki's face just a hand away from your own.  
You feel like you are starting to turn beet red, turning your face away from him quickly and rubbing your arms with your hands to get rid of the goose bumps. "TOO NEAR!" You yell.  
He chuckles deep and you feel like he is going back to his side of the bed.  
You quickly lie down and pull the blanket up to your chin.  
Loki turns on his side and looks at you, his head resting on his arm.  
You try to ignore it, but you feel extremely stalked and there's no way you can sleep like this, so you end up turning to your side, too and look at him.  
A mischievous grin lays on his lips as you try to look as uninterested as possible.  
"You look beautiful in the moonlight, even when you're pouting, my dear.", And again a direct hit! You completely lost your composure at his words and your pokerface lets you down. You're at a loss of words and kind of forget to breathe just before you snap back to the moment and hastily turn to your other side to face your window.  
"Stop doing that!" you hiss.  
"Why?", His velvety voice slowly drives you crazy and you close your eyes to breathe more calmly.  
"Because you do not say such things when you're not serious! I need to sleep now, so shut up!", You cuddle deeper into your blanket.

"What makes you think I'm not serious?", You can feel fingers moving gently over a few strands of your hair. You narrow your eyes, concentrating on ignoring it.  
"I'm serious." he whispers, takes his hand back and turns on his back to stare at the ceiling. "Sleep well, Y / N."

Sleep well? How the hell are you supposed to sleep now? You do not say anything, but you do not get any rest, so you're lying there now. In your bed, on 'your side' and staring confused out of the window.  
How long have you lain there and have tried to figure out this man next to you, you do not know exactly, but at some point you fell asleep.

__________________  
When your alarm goes off, you feel like you have not slept at all.  
You turn it off and sit up slowly.  
Carefully, you stand up so as not to make too much noise, until you find yourself surprised that the other side of your bed is empty.  
You walk to the door and when you open it the smell of coffee hits you.  
You follow it to the kitchen where you find Loki.  
When he sees you, he gives you a big smile.  
"Good morning, Y / N."  
You pull your eyebrows together. "...good Morning."  
Loki turns aside, takes a cup filled with coffee and hands it to you.  
You look him suspiciously in the eyes as he speaks.  
"I want to apologize for my misdemeanor yesterday, do you think you can accept my sincere apology?", He slightly bows his head and smiles softly.  
You stand there, in front of him and don't know what to say, so you just nod and give him a little smile. He really means it, doesn't he? You look down at your coffee mug. A lot of milk and just a little bit of coffee, just as you love it.  
"Apology accepted.", You say as you take a sip.  
"Thanks." he nods and takes a sip of his own coffee.  
You look at the clock. "Oh, I have to get ready!", You empty your mug and then quickly go to the bathroom to get ready.  
Meanwhile, Loki sits down on the couch and watches you run through the living room to get your stuff.  
You quickly slip into your shoes and grab your key.  
Your gaze falls on the still smiling god.  
"I'm going now, do not do anything stupid."  
Theatrically surprised, he looks at you and lays a hand on his chest while his eyes are wide open. "Never! I am innocence in person."  
You shake your head in amusement. "Yes, exactly, and I am the Empress of China."  
He gets up and bows slightly." Your Highness ... "  
You laugh. "I'm serious, Loki, no nonsense."  
Then you leave your apartment in a hurry.  
________________________  
Today is a busy day. A lot of customers and hardly any time to catch up.  
Matt has to work, too and that really saves your day, because the man is reliable and with him by your side, you master the first few hours without any problems.  
The door to the restaurant opens, as so often today. But when you see who comes in it makes you hold your breath.  
Loki.  
You wonder what he's doing here, but you're too busy staring at him, to keep thinking about the most obvious question.  
He wears a black suit and his shoulder-length, slightly curly hair loosely on his head is just perfect for his flawless face. You have to admit: He looks hot!  
He is looking around.  
When he sees you, his mouth forms a smile and he walks gracefully towards you.  
Your heart is racing and you have trouble breathing.  
'Pull yourself together Y / N!', You whisper to yourself and try to hide it.  
"Hello, dear.", He is now standing right in front of you and bends slightly down to you.  
"Loki, what are you doing here?", You hiss and look at him questioningly.  
You look over your shoulder. Matt is watching you with interest. Loki's eyes follow to see who you´re looking at. He snorts.  
"Am I not allowed to leave the apartment without your permission?"  
You roll your eyes and let out a quiet laugh. "No Loki, seriously."  
He is standing tall and looks down at you with a confident smile.  
"I was hoping we could use your break and spend some time together."  
You eyeball him suspiciously, looking for a clue that he makes fun of you. But you did not find anything, so you nod. "Yeah ... well, why not, but tell me, Loki, isn´t your brother looking for you?"  
He leans his head to the side and breathes out loud. "Yes he is."  
He slowly walks circles around you. "But do not worry, he will not find me.", a mischievous grin plays on his lips.  
"I'm not worried, I do not care if he finds you, I just thought you might not want to take any risks.", You shrug unconcernedly.  
"My dear. No risk, no fun," Loki says before sitting down at a table to wait for you.  
___________________

Together with Loki you stroll through the busy streets until finally he stops in front of a small café.  
"How about this?", He nods in the direction of the café.  
Surprised, you raise your eyebrows. It was the cafe where you have been with Lisa a few times. You like it, so you just nod and walk to the entrance.  
Loki walks quickly past you and opens the door.  
"Ladies first."  
You feel like you´re in the wrong movie. This man is too nice to be true, today. You are suspicious, even if you enjoy it.  
Inside, he takes off your jacket while the waitress comes to you to greet you and take you to a free table.  
Way too nice. Mysterious. Suspicious!

You order coffee and cake and only a few moments later she comes back with your order.  
When the waitress is gone, there is unpleasant silence. You are not sure what to say. You watch Loki out of the corner of your eye.  
He plays with his fork, kind of nervous.  
His eyes snap in your direction and he clears his throat.  
"So ... how was your day so far?"  
You take a sip of coffee.  
"My day ... pretty stressful", he wanted to keep smalltalk now?  
"Oh," he plays with the fork again.  
You can not help it, you really want to know what the hell is going on with this man.  
"Loki, what's that?"  
He puts down his fork and looks at you with big eyes. He licks his lips and looks as if he's thinking very carefully about what to say.  
Finally he takes a deep breath.  
"What do you mean?"  
You roll your eyes.  
"This, Loki, what's this about?", You are gesticulating wildly around you.  
"Ah ..", he bites his lip, "... do you not like it?"  
"No ... I mean, yes, I like it, I just don´t understand why we're here.", You scratch your head.  
He chuckles with his deep, silky voice.  
"I just thought that we could spend some time together."  
"You mean, because we see each other so seldom, every day, in my apartment?" You say sarcastically.  
"This is different.." he says with a grin and lowers his eyes to play with his fork again.  
You really don´t get this man. But actually you find this pretty nice.   
"All right, let´s talk then.", You take a sip of coffee.  
You actually talked for a while. Even if the conversation was rather halting and you did not talk about anything special.  
Afterwards Loki accompanied you back to the restaurant.  
"See you later." You wave your hands at him.  
"See you later." He bows slightly before leaving.  
________________

The rest of the shift is very quiet compared to before your break.  
There are hardly any customers.  
Shortly before end of work the restaurant is completely empty and you decide to close a few minutes earlier.  
You close the door and when you turn around you run against Matt.  
He holds you by the shoulders so you do not fall to the ground and smiles sweetly at you.  
"Excuse me!", You both say in sync and start to laugh.  
He clears his throat.  
"Hey Y/N, I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask you something."  
He scratched his head in embarrassment.  
You tilt your head and look questioning. "Sure, what's going on?"  
"Well, that guy earlier, was that your boyfriend?", he bites on his beautiful full lips while avoiding eye contact.  
You tremble.  
"What? Loki? Hahahaha no!", You laugh aloud, "No no, I don´t have a boyfriend."  
"Oh!", now he looks at you again and smiles. "Well... then I have one more question ... Would you like to have something to eat when we're done?"  
You notice how you begin to blush. Shy, you nod and don´t dare to look at him.  
His smile widens, "Cool, then ..."  
___  
You cleaned up, changed your clothes and left the restaurant together.  
Matt suggested going to a small restaurant a few blocks down and you agreed.  
You sit down at a free table and a waitress brings you two menus.  
"Do you know what you want to eat?", You ask while you go through the menu.  
"Um .. I think I'll take the number 43. That sounds good." says Matt as he scans through the pages.  
You nod, "Yeah that sounds good, I think I´ll take that, too!", You smile happily.  
The waitress comes back take your orders.

When your meal is ready, you're surprised how tasty it looks.   
"Enjoy your meal Y / N!" Says Matt and takes the cutlery in his hands.  
"Enjoy, too!", you can´t wait to taste this delicious looking food.  
As you eat, you talk about everything. About the work, hobbies, family.  
You laugh a lot and you have a wonderful evening.  
"Oh Y / N!", A bright, gentle voice interrupts you.  
You turn aside and discover Lisa, who comes running towards you, beaming.  
"Lisa? You ask in surprise and get up to hug her in greeting, which she accepts smiling.  
For a short while, her eyes fall on Matt.  
"Hey Lisa.", He greets, waving.  
"Hey." she says dryly and then turns back to you smiling. "What are you doing here?", This melodious voice is really a dream.  
"Oh, Matt asked me out to eat something after work ... so we came here," you explain, pointing to Matt.  
"Hey, I'll keep you company! "Lisa smiles and before anyone can say anything, she pulls another chair to the table and sits down.  
She puts her head on her hands and looks interested back and forth between you and Matt.  
"So what did you just talk about?"  
Matt sighs, obviously a bit disappointed, but you overhear it and dedicate yourself to your new friend.  
Together you talk for about an hour before deciding that it is enough for today. You pay your bill and leave the restaurant before you say goodbye. "Until tomorrow!"  
On the way home, you think about the day.  
It was a very nice evening even though you felt that Matt looked a bit depressed.

At home, you climb the steps to the fourth floor and unlock your apartment.  
Azrael greeted you immediately, but that's probably because it's already 8:00 pm and he's hungry. You giggle amused.  
You take off your shoes and run to the kitchen to feed your nearly starved cat.  
As you walk past the living room, you see Loki sitting in the armchair reading a book.  
"Hello.", You wave to him and smile.  
No Answer.  
Oh man, not again.  
Mood change ahoy.  
You decide to ignore it for now and go to the kitchen.  
After feeding Azrael, you take a glass of juice and stomp back into the living room.  
With an "Ooof!"you let yourself fall on the couch and put your feet on the table.  
You watch Loki, but he still seems to ignore you.  
You take a deep breath. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
He flips a page.  
"Nothing, what should be wrong?", he does not look at you.  
You exhale annoyed.  
"Tell me when the nice Loki from earlier is back again!", You get up and get ready for bed. You just don´t get that guy.

 

To be continued.....


	9. 9

11:00 pm.  
Loki is still sitting in the armchair in the living room while you are already sleeping.  
He stares at the book in his hand. It's the book that you took to the park the day he met you as 'Lisa' for the first time.  
He likes his female form, it has the simple advantage that his brother and the Avengers would never recognize him. Well, Thor might recognize him, but not at the first sight.  
Everything was pretty new to him. Mortals and how they live.  
When he was still living in the Tower with the Avengers and his brother, he did not care what they did or what their day looked like. He did not want to have anything to do with them. With nobody and certainly not with ordinary mortals. Until he met you.  
Three weeks ago on that day, he escaped again and ended up in the park where he saw you sitting on the bench.  
You immediately had his undivided attention.  
It was just a beautiful sight. You on this bench, some sunbeams that have fallen through the leaves of the trees fell at your face and a light breeze ruffled your Y / H / C hair lightly while you were lost in the world of your favorite book.  
While all the people here on Midgard were always in a hurry, running restlessly through their short lives, you just sat there as if time had stopped for you.  
A goddess of light.  
The silence that surrounded you that day was uniquely beautiful and hit Loki like an arrow.  
He had to talk to you.  
But it was not enough. Just a few hours after saying goodbye for the first time, he had a desire to talk to you again.  
More to hear about you, what you like to do, your favorite books and movies, music, your feelings, desires and dreams.  
He had to see you again so he kept his eyes open and in fact he found you when you were about to go to a supermarket.  
In his feminine form, he followed you cautiously through the corridors until he had enough courage to speak to you again.  
And indeed, you looked like you were very happy to see him again, or to see her.  
You sat down in a small café and spent almost four hours together. Just chatting and laughing and he felt so happy.  
It was wonderful, and every minute he sat there with you, he became more and more aware that, no matter what, he wanted you to be a part of his life.  
He felt happy and content with you and he was sure you felt the same way with him. Or her...  
You were funny and intelligent and you were lonely, just like him. He has always felt this inner emptiness, sometimes more and sometimes less and it hurts his heart that you may feel the same pain. Every day. And he wanted to be the one to relieve your pain just as you - albeit unconsciously - relieve his pain.  
At your last meeting, at the traffic light, he made the decision: Never a day without you again! And spontaneously occupied your apartment.  
No problem, he knew you live alone, only with your cat and because he had followed you for a while, he also knew exactly in which house you live.  
Loki looked around the apartment - admittedly rather untidy - and instantly made friends with Azrael, who was pretty easy to bribe.  
He was not sure when you would come home and had made himself comfortable in your bed, where he fell asleep.  
He was briefly confused when he woke up and saw you sitting next to the bed, your eyes widened in shock.  
He had to admit, the plan was rather poorly thought out.  
An impulse action.  
He had to take what he could get and then just improvise.  
As unprepared as at this time, he has never been before!  
_____________  
It was already difficult enough. And now you went to bed angry again. Because of him. Because he is a stupid idiot.  
He did not want to ignore you or yell or something like that.  
But he was angry. Not really because of you, but this guy you met with. This silly Matt.  
Loki snorts contemptuously.  
But a little bit, it's your fault too.  
How can you just go out to eat with this guy, when Loki had just invited you to the café?  
Can´t you see his intentions?  
'What is this woman thinking?', The god touches his temples and massages them lightly.  
Just the thought that you could slip away from him drives him crazy.  
He actually wanted to pick you up from work, but when he saw you leave the restaurant with Matt and you went in the wrong direction - not home - he followed you.   
With clenched jaw and clenched fists, a look in his face that could kill.  
When you went into the restaurant, he panicked.  
What should he do? He could not just walk in there and make a scene.   
And then he came up with the idea: Lisa.

After he had destroyed this date relatively successfully, he was a little better ... but a bad feeling remained.  
The feeling you would just slip through his fingers.  
That should not happen! He had decided that you belonged to him and he would not allow competition of any kind.  
_____________________  
With a sigh, Loki gets up, puts the book back in the bookshelf and turns off the light in the living room as he leaves it and heads for the bedroom.  
Carefully he opens the door and enters, making sure to close the door very quietly behind him.  
Almost on tiptoes he sneaks to the bed, where you sleep soundly.  
The still almost full moon shines through the window and the black-haired man smiles at your sight.  
Carefully he lies down next to you. A little closer than usual so he can see you better.  
Even more carefully, he runs his fingers over your hair, then over your cheek.  
You make a soft sound and Loki quickly pulls his hand back, but you do not wake up.  
He breathes deep.  
He guides his hand in your direction again. He gently runs his fingertips over your chin, over your neck to your shoulders, over the straps of your shirt, down your arms to your hands and then back up again.  
When he gets back to your face he's startled when he sees your eyes are open. He quickly withdraws his hand and looks at you with wide eyes.  
You woke up feeling the gentle touch.  
First you were scared, but then you realized that it is Loki.  
So gentle.  
"... what are you doing Loki?", your voice is not yet fully awake and fragile.  
The god next to you lowers his eyes and smiles. Somehow unsettled and definitely caught.  
"Forgive me, I did not want to wake you, go to sleep again."  
You try to keep a clean thought.  
"You did not want to wake me ... but what did you want, Loki?", Your head is still very confused, from the broken sleep.

You see him swallowing and licking his lips before he looks at you intently.  
"... I do not know exactly, I just had to do it."  
Of course he knew exactly what he was doing and why.  
He had to touch you, your delicate skin. Every touch feels like paradise.  
And he wants more, as much as possible.  
But there is no way he could tell you now.  
He sighs and turns on his back. The view directed to the ceiling.  
He jerks violently when he suddenly feels a touch on his arm.  
His head turns to the side and he looks at you shocked as you stretch your arm and gently slide your fingertips over his skin.  
It was like you could not control your body.  
How did Loki just say? He just had to do it and that's how you feel now.  
You have to....  
You try to ignore his gaze as you slide your fingers slowly over his arm, up to his shoulder.  
You do not know what drives you or why you suddenly feel so dizzy, but you do not really care.  
You think about how it felt when you woke up.  
His wonderful fingers on your skin.  
You can not think straight.  
You lift yourself a bit to get closer to Loki.  
You have to....  
You can see the god breathing restlessly and his uncertain eyes are searching something your face. He has such beautiful eyes. And that look. So vulnerable.  
Your heart is racing, even if you can not understand why.  
You only know one thing:  
You have to....  
Carefully and without breaking the eye contact you put your head on his shoulder.  
'What's wrong with you?', You think as you feel your arm lift and gently put it on Loki's chest. You can feel his heartbeat and it beats no less than your own.

'What's wrong with you?', Loki thinks, slightly panicking, to himself and it almost takes his breath away as you first place your head on his shoulder and then put your hand on his chest. His heart was racing and he almost forgets how to breathe.  
Is that really happening?  
Before he can think about it, he raises his free arm and puts it gently around you.   
Your both brains are in standby-mode by now.  
You lie there, cuddling and completely overwhelmed, always uneasily searching for each others eyes. And with nothing but the heartbeat of each other, you two eventually drift into a deep sleep.

 

To be continued ......


	10. 10

Your alarm rings.  
You want to stretch your arm to turn it off when you feel resistance.  
You open your eyes.  
A few greenish blue eyes look at you. Lovingly.  
Single pictures of last night float through your head and you feel the heat rise to your head. Shyly, you put your head back on the man below you, unable to keep eye contact.  
You can feel how he gently draws some circles with his hand over your back, which instantly gives you goose bumps all over your body.  
The alarm still rings. But that does not matter now.  
Now, here, at this moment absolutely nothing matters.  
You are not sure why and how you got into this situation.  
But now, here and in this moment ... it does not matter at all.  
Carefully and fearful of destroying this fragile moment, you lift your hand and gently begin to run your fingers through Loki´s velvety black hair.   
In response, you get a soothing sigh from him.  
You close your eyes and enjoy physical contact.  
'Just a few more minutes'

You feel your heart break at the thought that this moment may never come again.  
But there is no way around it  
"...."  
"....."  
"......."  
"........... Loki?"  
He hums.  
"...I have to go to work."  
He sighs and pulls you closer to him. You do not resist.  
"... just don't."  
You smile gently and look him in the eye.  
"And who pays my rent?"  
Short and painless.  
You rip yourself away from him and turn off your alarm.   
You sit at the edge of the bed and rub your hands over your face, sighing.  
Suddenly, two strong arms embrace you from behind.  
You feel warm breath on your neck and two, three softly breathed kisses on your skin that almost make you faint.  
"Just call in sick."  
That does not make it easier.  
You get up quickly and walk to your closet to pick the clothes for today.  
"Are you going to meet this dumbass again?"  
You stop your movement and look confused to Loki.  
"How do you know..?"  
He snorts as he sits down on the edge of the bed.  
"It doesn´t matter, I just know it.", He lowers his eyes.  
Was that why his behaviour was so strange yesterday?  
Is he jealous?   
That would at least explain a lot. Really a lot!  
Your thoughts jump back and forth.  
"... no," you say very quietly.  
Loki raises his eyes.  
"..I will not."  
A gentle smile forms in Loki's face.  
"If .... you give me a good reason not to do it."  
His smile turns into thoughtfulness.

A few seconds pass before he looks straight back into your eyes.  
"... just ... don't!", obviously it´s very difficult for him to find his words.  
You sigh, take your clothes and disappear in the bathroom.  
Loki looks after you and then, breathing heavily, lets his face fall into his hands.  
He is an idiot.

____________________________________

You hurry to leave the apartment in time to get to work quickly.  
Everything around you felt like you were trapped in a bubble.  
All sounds and voices dull. All colors shades of gray. Your thoughts very far away.  
Last night and this morning. You just don´t know what to think.  
What's all this about?  
Did he, maybe, really fell for you?   
Impossible, isn´t it?  
You only know each other for a few days. 

On the other hand ... you can not deny that somehow, somewhere in those few days, you've actually lost your heart to him.   
Obviously you have lost your mind, too.  
___________________________________

You enter the restaurant where you are cheerfully greeted by Matt.  
You force yourself to smile back and quickly disappear into the locker room, where Lisa has already changed and welcomes you.  
"Hello Y / N." Today, she did not look as happy as usual. But you did not have the nerves to listen to her problems right now.  
Instead, you smile at her briefly. "Hey."  
Your place was at the counter today and Matt and Lisa served the guests at the tables.  
Time runs...but more like a sticky gum.   
After what felt like years, breaktime has come.   
And you really needed a break from wrong smiling for hours.

You close the restaurant when you suddenly hear your name.  
"Y / N!", You turn around and in front of you is Matt, smiling broadly.  
"Hey Matt." You still do not feel like smiling.  
He looks puzzled and raises his eyebrows.  
"What's wrong with you today? You look depressed."  
"Nothing, really." you try to smile a little more. It's not Matt's fault, after all.  
"Hey, I know something that will cheer you up! Let go out after work."  
Going out. You're thinking about this morning.  
Loki ....  
He had no good reason. So it was okay, right?  
Carefully, you nod and Matt grins cheerfully at you.  
"Great, I'll think of something good, promise!"  
In your mind, you are slapping yourself.  
You notice that Lisa looks at you as she wipes the tables before going to the break room to eat.   
You smile at her. She smiles back, but you can see for sure that it's a fake smile.   
Man, if someone looks depressed today, then it´s her.  
Maybe you should ask her later what is going on? Friends do things like that, right?  
Your shift was, more or less, successful. You did not cry! Thats pretty good!  
You rush into the locker room, but Lisa already seems to be gone.  
You sigh. Well...then you talk to her tomorrow.  
You change your clothes and go outside, where Matt is already waiting for you.  
"Hey, I've thought of something nice, come on.", He offers you his arm, which you accept after a moment's hesitation, and together you walk along the streets.  
He leads you quite far to the outskirts. There is a small park.  
The park where you met Lisa for the first time.  
It is very beautiful and by the moonlight everything is breathed into a pretty light.  
He leads you to a bench next to a small pond.  
The bench where Lisa first spoke to you.  
You're smiling.  
Matt sits down and gesticulates you to sit down next to him, so you sit down.  
You are silent for a few minutes.  
"... thank you," you finally say, to break the silence.  
He looks at you happily.  
"You're welcome. I sensed you would need something quiet and beautiful."  
You really appreciate that and nod to him.  
You talk for a while. Almost an hour, when you feel that you´re getting tired.  
You get up and say goodbye to Matt.  
He hugs you. You gently hug him back, it feels kind of relaxing.  
You want to break the hug, but Matt does not let you go.   
Instead he looks at you and slowly guides a hand to your chin.  
Everything happens very fast.  
Suddenly he bends down to you and presses his lips against yours.  
You are too shocked to react immediately.  
After a few seconds, you catch yourself again and tear away.  
You look at him with wide eyes. And he looks back with the same big eyes and obviously slightly disappointed.  
"I'm sorry Y / N.", He takes a step towards you, but you back off.  
You can´t say anything.  
You turn around and run as fast as you can, heading for the exit.  
You stop when you discover a figure next to a tree.  
You narrow your eyes to see who it is.  
You relax a little. It´s Lisa!  
You walk, now slowly, in her direction, but then stop immediately when you see her expression.  
She looks at you. Her eyes sparkle angrily and she takes a few quick steps towards you, which makes you shy away.  
When only a few feet of space are left between you, she stops.  
She scowls at you and it makes you step back by a few inches.  
"Lisa?", Your voice trembles.   
She looks threatening, as she stood there in front of you.  
"Well, did you have fun on your date?" She snapped.  
You do not know what to say, so you keep quiet and look at her, confused.  
"How can you?", she screams.  
"I don´t know what you mean, what's wrong with you?", You try to calm her down.   
You are confused.  
"After everything what happened! After our days spent together! After I invited you to the café! After ... last night! After this morning!!", she keeps yelling at you and which each word she ist taking a step torwards you.  
In your brain, many things happen at the same time.  
What does she mean?   
Yes, you spent time together... you were in the café ... but what does she mean with 'last night' and 'this morning'?  
Your brain rattles like a clockwork.  
Until it finally sunk in.  
Your mouth is getting dry. Your breath stops.  
That can not be.  
".......... Loki?", you whisper.  
The young woman in front of you stagnated in her movement.  
Her face wents blank and lost all colors.  
She lowers her eyes.   
You can see her breathing deeply.  
Until....  
She snaps her finger and a familiar green light envelops her.

You can see how her shape changes.  
You feel as if you lose consciousness when suddenly a man, very known to you, stands in front of you, his eyes still lowered.  
Loki.

To be continued .....


	11. 11

You feel like your world is ending.  
The next thing you can remember is that you're walking away, no, you're running.   
As fast as your legs carry you. Off. Home. You have to go home as soon as possible.   
Lock yourself in and breathe.  
As fast as now, you've never been up on the fourth floor.   
Your hands are shaking and you have problems locking the key. The tears that run down your face make it no easier.   
Finally you have made it.   
You slam the door behind you and sit with your back against the door, knees drawn to your head.  
That was too much. It was just too much.  
Everything is still spinning in your head.  
Matt, who you thought was just a work colleague and maybe a good friend. Then kissed you surprisingly.  
Lisa, who you thought might be a friend for you. She almost felt like family. And you have not had anyone to trust for so long.  
Loki, who had pushed himself into your life. To which you just got used. Who had somehow sneaked into your heart and, as it turned out, was Lisa. And crazy with jealousy. And now ... also madly angry with you.  
And you're mad at him, too. You feel lied to, betrayed, hurt.  
You shake your head in the hope that it would arrange your thoughts. But it didn´t.  
Azrael comes running to you, whining and meowing, and presses his head against your elbow. You reach out and gently pat his head.  
It usually calms you down, but today was just too much.  
What should you do now?  
Big, heavy tears run down your cheeks and you're sobbing mercilessly.  
_______________________________

Loki stood in the park,rooted, for a few minutes.  
His eyes fixed on the ground. His fists clenched. His jaw clenched.  
A confused mess in his head.  
What should he do now?

He decided it would be best if he stayed away from Y / N for now.  
The thought alone hurt him, but it was better that way.  
He teleported into a small room. His room. In Stark Tower.   
He had not been here for a long time, hoping he would never have to return here, but he had failed, and that was his self-imposed punishment.  
Sighing, he lets himself fall on his bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.  
What had he done?  
It was not his intention to reveal himself as Lisa today.  
He had simply forgotten, in his anger, that he had followed you and Matt in his feminine form.  
A stupid mistake.   
And now he had done even more harm than he had planned.   
Well...planned is the wrong word. Of course, he had not planned to do any damage, but he was well aware that this evening would have ended in conflict, one way or the other.  
But now he has destroyed everything. Absolutely everything. And he is sure that he can not make up for that damage so quickly.   
Maybe never again.   
And it breaks his heart.  
He wanted to tell you that he and Lisa are the same person, but not in this way! And not TODAY.

The black-haired God flinches when suddenly his door opens with a loud bang.  
"LOKI!", It was Thor and his expression left no doubt. The thunder god was not pleased.  
"What do you want?", Loki kept his cool and continued to stare at the ceiling, outwardly emotionless, but inwardly breaking.   
The last person he wanted to have here by his side when he has a mental breakdown was his brother.

"WHAT I WANT?", The blond god thundered and went to his brother's bed fast and steady. "Where the hel have you been ??"  
"Doesn't matter ...", the god of mischief really did not feel like talking at the moment and closes his eyes to better ignore his raging brother.  
Thor's anger turns to concern.   
Something was wrong with his brother, even a blind man could see it.   
"Brother, what's wrong? Did something happen?"  
"Nothing that would concern you!" Loki commented dryly.  
"Loki, Brother, I need to know if you've done something or killed someone, so how big is the damage?" Loki grinned half-heartedly at his brother's guess.  
"The damage, dear brother, is beyond repair." His grin widens as he sees Thor's shocked face and quickly adds, "... I have killed no one, I think, and destroyed nothing. Except, perhaps, my chances for a nice life. ", he only whispered the last part.   
Loki can hear his boy breathing in relief.  
"Okay, and what exactly did you do , that can not be fixed?", The god of thunder sits down to his brother, who then rolls his eyes in annoyance.  
"Long story short? I played a game all in and lost everything."  
Thor blinks confused. "I did not know you were gambling."

".... that was a metaphor."

"Oh, that makes more sense." the blonde god nods and crosses his arms in front of his body. Thoughtfull.  
Knowing that his brother would not give up, Loki sits up and takes a deep breath before speaking.  
"I've met someone. Someone new."  
Thor's head turns quickly to him and a big smile spreads on his face. "That's great, so you´ve found a friend!"  
"No need to get overblown... I messed up." qnd the smile is gone.  
"I've disappointed her, lied to her, scared her! She'll never talk to me again."   
It hurts to say it out loud.  
Thor makes big eyes, obviously totally in 'big-brother mode'.   
"Just let me get this clear! It´s a woman, you like her, you messed it up and now you´re sitting here, desperate, self-pittying instead of talking to her to save the day?", he grabs Loki by the shoulders and shakes him, relatively gently, back and forth.  
"Did not you listen to me?", Loki grabs Thor's hands and shakes them away from him.  
"She will never forgive me, never!"  
"You can only know that when you talk to her!"  
Loki sighs.  
"Not today ...", he lies down and turns away from his brother.  
The blond god pats Loki's shoulder.  
"I'm glad you actually met someone, I'm sure everything will be okay, brother!"   
And then he gets up and leaves.  
But not without grinning stupidly.  
His little brother had actually managed to find a friend.   
This woman had to be special, and he seems to like her VERY much, if she could make Loki so desperate that he felt the need to talk to his big brother about her.   
Though not entirely voluntary.  
Maybe he could find this woman and talk to her.   
He was sure that he could persuade her to forgive Loki.   
His brother is no longer who he was once and he deserves to be happy.

 

To be continued .....


	12. 12

This night was hell on earth!  
You wanted to sleep in your bed, but when you stood in your bedroom, you could not move closer.  
'Loki....' You sigh and decide to sleep on the couch this night.  
Too many emotions are now associated with this bed.  
You can not sleep on the couch either.  
Every time you close your eyes, the pictures of the last day are following you.  
At 05:00 AM you decide that your night is over.  
You grab your phone and report sick. You can´t go to work.  
You prepare yourself a coffee and sit in front of the TV.  
So many memories.  
You knock the cup on the table. Very hard. It breaks and the coffee spreads on the floor.  
You see that you are bleeding.   
Great.   
That's exactly what was missing now.  
Suddenly there is a firm knock on the door.  
You get scared and sit still for a few seconds, looking at your door.  
Then another knock.  
"Excuse me, umm .... lady?", An unknown male voice echoing through the door.  
You get up slowly and walk carefully to the door.  
"Who is there?", Strange men at your door are rare, especially at this time of the day.

"Umm, my name is Thor, and I honestly do not know if this is the apartment I´m looking for." You hear the man laugh, embarrassed, in front of your door.  
Wait!   
Thor?   
Thor Thor?   
Like Avengers Thor?   
God of Thunder Thor?   
Loki's brother Thor ??  
You start to panic. You look down at you. Pajamas. Panic!  
"Ummm ... give me a second!", You shout while you run into the bathroom to put on something suitable and to tie a handkerchief around your bleeding hand.  
At least a jogging pants and a T-shirt.  
You run back to the door and hesitate for a moment before you find the courage to open the door, if just a little crack.   
Only far enough to see if it is actually Thor.  
And especially to see if he is alone.  
In front of you is a tall, muscular, blond man, smiling at you with both brows raised.  
He is it.   
Thor.   
Thor Thor.   
Avengers Thor.   
God of thunder Thor.   
Loki's brother Thor.  
And he is alone.  
He carefully raises a hand and waves to you.  
"Hello Lady."  
You breath hard.  
"If it's Loki you wanna talk about, I have nothing to say."  
He laughs happily and a big grin appears on his face.  
"I've found you! You do not believe how long I've been looking for you! Most people do not like it when you wake them up in the middle of the night ... haha.", his smile grows smaller and he scratches his head, embarrassed.  
You watch him intently and wait for an explanation why he was looking for you.   
Even if you kind of know why.  
"So ... Umm ... Lady ....", he starts.  
"... Y / N.", You complete the sentence.  
"Lady Y / N!" He grins.  
"Well, it's really about my brother, PLEASE DO NOT CLOSE THE DOOR." He says frantically and waving his hands, slightly panicking.  
You sighs audibly.  
"I know we do not know each other, but maybe I can come in and we can talk?"  
He speaks softly and smiles so as not to scare you.  
You think for a moment and then open the door wide so he can enter your apartment.  
"Thanks." he says, bowing slightly and walks past you, into the living room, where he stops in the middle of the room.  
You watch him.  
He is a massive appearance and your living room suddenly looks much smaller.  
He looks around until he captures your gaze and gives you a catchy look.  
You are clearing your throat.  
"Coffee? Tea? Water?" You offer.  
"No, no thanks, I´m fine.", he says politely.  
He looks around again and discovers the broken, blood-smeared cup and the coffee puddle.  
His gaze wanders down to you, down to your bandaged hand.  
"Was a mishap ..." you comment on his look and he nods, now knowing where the noise, that he had heard, came from.  
"Let me see.", He says friendly and takes a step towards you to take your hand.  
You want to protest, but he's faster.  
Carefully he removes the handkerchief and examines your hand, which is still bleeding.  
Carefully, he squeezes your hand.  
´"It doesn´t look like there are any frgments inside, but you should wash your hand and cool it, the cut is pretty big and deep.", You nod and take your hand back.  
"Sit down, I'll be right back.", You point to your couch and disappear into the bathroom to do what the god of thunder has said.  
Thor seems nice.  
He radiates a lot of warmth and security, unlike his brother.  
At the thought of Loki, a lump forms in your throat, but you swallow it and walk back to your living room, armed with a cold pack, and sit down next to the blond god who is already waiting for you.  
Of course, Azrael made himself comfortable on Thor's lap.  
This cat really has no sense of shame or privacy.  
You sit there for a while staring stupidly around, none of you is saying anything.  
Pretty oppressive.  
You notice that you could repaint the walls.

After a feeling of eternity, you hear Thor clearing his throat.  
"Well .... I like your cat.", He pats Azrael generously and grins stupidly.  
The silence also seems to be unpleasant for him.  
"Yeah ... he makes friends easily with everyone.", You wonder if a second has always been so long before.  
Silence again.  
I can´t go on like that.

"So ...", you've started the sentence, so you have to end it now.  
You breathe deeply once more.  
"... why are you here?", you can not manage to look at the man next to you, you can feel that you're about to cry again.  
'Calm down, Y / N', you think to yourself and begin to count to ten in your mind.  
Very slowly.  
You can not cry now. Not in front of Thor.   
That is embarrassing!   
Especially since you do not even know what he wants to discuss with you.  
Thor seems a little tense, but manages to crack a big smile as he looks at you.   
You can see it from the corners of your eyes.  
"Lady Y / N, as I said before, I want to talk about my brother. I can only guess that this is a difficult topic , because I do not really know much about what happened.", You were pretty sure that he could see that you was crying all night. You are a mess.  
"Maybe we could start by you telling me how much my brother messed up?", So.... he does not know.  
"All I know is that whatever he did to you, he is terribly sorry and he thinks that this damage is beyond repair." He looks at you hopefully.  
You can feel how much the god of thunder wishes you would deny that.   
"Please tell me ...", he begs.  
You try to open your mouth, but instead of words, only soft sobs come out of your mouth. Great. Now you start to cry.  
And you can not do anything about it.  
You're trying to hide your face in your hands and smother the sobs as you suddenly feel a hand on your back that slides gently up and down, accompanied by gentle 'shhhh's'.  
It is Thor, who is a bit overwhelmed by the situation and tries to calm you down.  
"I ... I'm ... I'm sor ... sorry ..." you say between some heavy sobs.  
You have to try to calm down yourself.   
You try to breathe deeply.  
" Please don´t be sorry! I'm sorry that it obviously hurt you so much to talk about it, but I need to know what happened.", he talks softly to you as he continues to gently caress your back.  
"Maybe it will be easier if I tell you what I know.", he begins.  
You nod. You want to hear it.  
"Good! Lady Y / N, I know just how difficult my brother can be."  
Difficult, haha, yes, that's one way to say it.   
You almost grin. But only almost.  
"He never had many friends. Well.... basically none but me. But...yeah...I'm his brother." Ouch.  
"And, when I brought him here, to midgard..um...I mean Earth.. he was having a hard time, he was dismissive to the others, he did not let anyone in. And I was really angry that he had not even made an effort to come to try and make friends, even though the others - in spite of his past - really tried."  
Your sobs are slowly becoming quieter and your tears less.  
"He was always running away without saying anything, but so far he has only been gone for a few hours, this time it was five days! Five days! I thought I would never see him again this time... that he does anything stupid, even though I took him here, to Midgard ...to get a second chance ... I was mad with rage and really ready to beat him up.", now you really had to grin a bit.  
Thor must have seen that, because you can hear him chuckling softly.  
"But ... the moment I saw how downcast he was, I couldn´t."   
A new lump forms in your throat.  
"He told me he has met someone, someone he spent those five days with, and that he screwed it up, so hard that he fears he can not make it up, and now, Lady Y / N, please tell me what my idiot brother did to you.", he said softly, fixating you with his light blue eyes.  
You take another deep breath to collect yourself and then look at Thor.  
"Okay ..." and then you start telling him everything.   
Well almost everything.   
You missed to tell him some small details.  
The sleeping situation for example.  
"... and then I ran.", you finish your story.   
Pretty proud that you almost didn´t cry while talking. Only once or twice.  
Thor had not interrupted you the whole time and listened to you very carefully.  
When you're done, he closes his eyes and seems to think about what he should say.  
He understands why you are angry and sad.  
After a few seconds, he takes one of your hands in his huge paws and looks at you sympathetically.  
"I'm sorry that my brother is an idiot.", very dry.   
You're sure, if you were not part of this story and you could watch yourself, like in a TV show, you would laugh now.  
"I'm sure, Lady Y / N, that he himself knows he's an idiot and the one and only reason why I'm not apologizing for him now, get up and leave and tell you that I hope you get over it, is, that I love my idiot brother and I know that he would not be able to lose the only person who has managed to get him out of his comfort zone.", he gently squeezes your hand.  
"What do you expect from me now?", You ask uncertainly.  
"I expect nothing, I can only hope that your heart is big enough to at least give him the chance to self-explain."  
You swallow. You don´t know if you would manage to meet him again. Emotionally.  
"I can not and will not force you, that would not be fair, you're the one who was hurt.", You can sense a 'but'.  
"But ...", and there it is.  
"But please, I beg you. From the bottom of my brotherly heart. Come with me and meet him.", this man is the personification of 'puppy eyes'.  
"I ... I'm really not sure that I am able to do this now."  
You release your hand from his paws and play absent-mindedly on your hands.  
"You do not have to worry, I'll be there and the other Avengers, too! If he's acting stupid, he's going to have a problem." He lets his knuckles crack and grins at you.  
You give him a little smile. He means well. He wants to help.  
You nod hesitantly.  
"I have to change. Give me a few minutes."  
____________________________________

In fact, you would not have expected Thor to actually take you to Stark Tower.  
You were so nervous.  
Your legs are shaking and you find it very difficult to keep walking.  
It gets worse the closer you get.  
The God of Thunder holds your hand as he leads you into the Tower.  
"Do not worry, everything will be alright", he winks at you.  
Why did you just let yourself be persuaded? That was a fucking bad idea.  
You get into an elevator and Thor pushes the button to one of the highest floors.  
The doors close and you watch as you go higher and higher.  
Did you ever mention that you fear heights?  
No?  
Well, you fear heights and that doesn´t make the situation more comfortable.  
After a perceived eternity, the elevator stops and the doors open.  
Your legs do not react.  
Legs.exe has stopped working.  
There's no way you can get out of this elevator.  
Thor reaches for your hand again. A supportive smile.  
"Come on Lady Y / N, you can do it!"  
He gently pulls you out of the elevator.  
Now it's too late to change your mind, right?  
You feel sick. You are trying hard not to vomit.  
The fair-haired god leads you down a hall, at the end of it you can hear voices.  
You realize that the room you are in now is obviously a huge kitchen.  
And in this kitchen, there are three people.  
Tony Stark, who is leaning against a bar while drinking coffee.  
Captain America, Steve Rogers, busy frying something.  
And Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow, who sits at the kitchen island and seems to solve a crossword puzzle.  
"Hey guys!" Thor thunders happily when he sees his friends and points with both fingers at you as if to say 'Hey, look, who I brought'!  
And now all attention is on you.  
You hate attention.  
Natasha is the first one who speaks.  
She turns to you and raises both eyebrows.  
"Looks like you've found what you've been looking for, so at least you did not get me out of bed in the middle of the night for nothing! "  
Thor scratching his head in embarrassment, "Sorry again."  
"Hey, and what about me? You threw me out of bed, too!", Tony intervenes and looks offended.  
"Yes, yes, I'm sorry, honestly, but I have her and she's here!", he does it again, this thing with his fingers and you start to feel like an animal in the zoo.  
You try to not look too embarrassed.   
If you understand that correctly, then Natasha and Tony helped Thor to find you.   
That explains a lot.  
"So, you're the unknown beauty who has stolen the heart of the god of mischief himself!", Natasha is circling you while she looks at you thoroughly.  
"It was really hard to find you, with so little information."  
You almost squeal as you hear what she says.  
"No, I mean yes , Thor already told me that I'm hard to find ... but ... no ... I did not steal anything at all!", You turn red like a tomato and the four Avengers laugh.

"Hey, no reason to be ashamed, things like that happen all the time all over the world. Supposedly.", Tony grins and takes a big sip of coffee.  
You start to sweat. Oh God, what did Thor tell them?  
"Leave the poor girl alone.", Steve stands between you and Natasha and Tony.  
"I'm sure it´s hard enough for her."  
You nod generously and gratefully look at Steve.  
He smiles and you spontaneously feel a little better.  
"And...What now?", Steve comes closer and first looks at you and then at Thor questioningly.  
"Now.", Thor begins, "... now we wait until my brother awakes!"  
"He will be asleep ´til noon, as usual.", Natasha rolls her eyes.  
"The princess needs her beauty sleep!" Tony snorts and Thor chuckles.  
And suddenly the giggles stop as the whole group fixes their gazes on something behind you.  
Your heart stopped.  
You know exactly what everone is looking at.  
You can feel his presence.   
You shiver a little.  
Loki was here.  
Thor pats your back and nods encouragingly.  
You turn around slowly.

There he stands. Loki.  
And he looks just as overwhelmed and broken as you.

 

To be continued .....


	13. 13

You can almost cut the tense atmosphere into pieces.  
Nobody says something. Nobody even dares to breathe loudly.  
It feels unreal to be here. Only a few meters from Loki  
Your eyes caught in each other's.  
The pain so obvious.  
Your hands are shaking, just like your legs.  
You can barely breathe and your heart beats so fast and painful that you think you're about to lose consciousness.  
Again and again you open your mouth and close it again, unable to speak.  
You wanted to say his name. Just his name on your lips.  
A single silent tear rolls down your cheek.  
Loki's mouth opens again and again, he struggles, too.  
Struggle with the words he wants to say. So urgent.  
Silver tongue. Useless at the moment.  
He can´t believe you are standing here in front of him.  
He thought he would never see you again.  
All he wants to do now is run his fingers through your hair.  
Dry your tears.   
Embrace you  
Look into your eyes and tell you how sorry he is.  
How his heart broke when he saw you and Matt.  
But he doesn´t get a word out of his mouth.  
He sees a tear running down your cheek.  
You can see him painfully grimacing and biting his lower lip.  
You were right. You are not able to do that.  
With a swing, you turn around and start to run.  
You have to get out of here. Immediately.  
Suddenly you feel, how you are held by the wrist.  
You stop.  
"Y / N ....", Loki is speaking to you.  
"Please don´t go."  
It's just a whisper. And so full of grief and pain.  
You gather all the strength you can muster and turn around to look him in the eyes.  
You swallow hard.  
".... why not ...?", you speak the words with all the strength you can collect.  
New tears are gathering in your eyes  
If he says 'Just don't' you're out of here. Officially.  
"......"  
Nothing happens for a few seconds and you want to turn around and leave.  
But suddenly he falls to his knees and presses your hand to his forehead.  
"I need you, damn it!", He almost yells these words.  
You gasp.  
"Forgive me, please, I beg you ... don´t leave me ... I need you! I know that I hurt you ... I lied to you ...."  
The words are now flowing out of his mouth.  
You´re just standing there. Speechless. Powerless.  
"I'm an idiot! A jerk, a fool, and I know I do not deserve you to forgive me! Maybe I realized it too late."  
Your legs do not carry you anymore and you sink to your knees, in front of Loki.  
Your eyes meet again. Your hand still in his.  
You can see that tears are running down his face as well, causing more tears in your own eyes. He cries. Because of you.  
He reaches out his free hand and gently wipes your cheek, which lets you breathe in a sharp.  
You can see him smiling softly.  
"I'm sorry I hurt you, but I'm not sorry I've pushed myself into your life, I do not regret it for a single second."  
You put your hand on his hand on your cheek, still unable to speak.  
"The first time I saw you, I knew I needed you, I had to be a part of your life, maybe it was not the right way ... but I didn´t know any better and it made things more complicated than they should have been! I saw red ... when you kissed that guy... I couldn´t cope with that ... "  
"I did not kiss him, Loki, he kissed ME!", Finally you manage to speak.  
"... I do not know ... I do not know what to say ... my head ... I'm so confused."  
You close your eyes and take a deep breath.  
"... you mean more to me than I'd like to admit right now, and it's because you mean so much to me that I was so hurt when I found out that you lied to me."  
"I wish it had been different .... really.", Loki gently squeezes your hand, comes closer and puts his forehead to yours.  
"Y / N .... do you think ... maybe we can start over again?", He looks deep into your eyes, his eyes full of regret and hope.  
You're smiling at him.  
There is nothing you would love more than to start all over again.  
You nod.  
He smiles.  
Your body is tingling and you can see your bodies being surrounded by a bright, green light.  
The next moment bright sunbeams meet your eyes and you pinch them together to see better.  
Chirping birds. People are talking. You look around and are amazed.  
You are in the park. At the small pond.  
You are sitting on the bench.   
In your hands that have just held Loki's, you hold your favorite book.  
You look around, but Loki is not here.  
Start all over again... Of course ...  
You breathe deeply a few times and run your fingers through your hair.  
Then you open the book and start reading.  
You don´t really read. But you try to focus.  
And just as you expected, someone sits next to you.  
From the corner of your eye you can see black hair. Light skin.  
"You like that book?", Loki's voice. Loki. Not Lisa.  
You smile and turn your head to look at him.  
There he sits. Loki. God of mischief. His tired eyes sparkle with joy. He is smiling at you lovingly.  
You know what you have to do.  
"Yes ... actually ... that's my favorite book!", You close the book and gently stroke the cover.  
"Really? Actually I like that book, too.", he says, trying to sound surprised.   
You have to grin.  
He holds out a hand.  
"May I introduce myself? My name is Loki."  
You carefully put your hand in his, "It´s nice to meet you Loki, I'm Y / N."  
He puts your hand to his lips and kisses it gently.  
"I´m honored to meet such a beautiful Lady!"

To be continued ......


	14. 14

You´re sitting here for a few hours now. On the bench in the park.  
You talked for a long time about what happened.  
Loki confessed that he was jealous. Especially on Matt.  
"... and the way you rushed into the restaurant as Lisa, when Matt and I were eating together? Epic ... really ... that was just like in a bad movie!" you laugh.  
Loki chuckles.  
"What else could I have done to stop it?"  
"Oh Loki ... you could have talked to me instead of ignoring me, that would have been a good idea.", You sigh.  
"You know ... I only went on that 'date' with Matt because ... well ... because you didn´t gave me an answer that morning about why I should stay home with you.", You look embarrassed.  
Loki looks at you with big eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I didn´t know any better, I thought my intentions were obvious."  
You shake your head.  
"I'm not a fortune-teller... I mean ... sure, that cuddling was a pretty good hint and the lunch ... YES, well, maybe I'm a little stupid at these kind of things!", You say fast and blush.

"I liked the cuddling.", You hear Loki whisper softly.  
"Lunch was okay too ...", he adds a little louder and you have to giggle.  
"Thank you for giving me a chance to make it up." Loki takes your hand and gently strokes the back of it with his thumb.  
You tenderly squeeze his hand.  
"Do not screw it up again ...", you give him a little smile.  
He shakes his head.  
"Never.", He puts your hand to his lips and kisses it gently, you feel your cheeks turn red.  
Suddenly Loki stops and turns his eyes away from you.  
"What's wrong?" You ask worried.

"Y / N ..." he begins to speak.  
You are worried and put a hand on his cheek. What is wrong?  
He smiles at you softly, his eyes sad and you can see something like ... fear? ... in them.  
"You were not at work today?" He says hesitantly.  
You shake your head, "No, well, I didn´t feel so well ..", he knows why. "Why do you ask?"  
He bites his lower lip and seems to be thinking about what he says next.  
"...and tomorrow?"  
You don´t know what his point is, but you shake your head.  
"They gave me leave, I don´t have to work for the next two weeks, but Loki, I do not understand what's going on.", You tilt your head to look him in the eyes.  
His face brightens a little.  
"Good." he says softly.

You raise both eyebrows questioningly and look at him waiting.  
He takes a deep breath. He knows he has to answer you properly.  
"... it's only because of ...", he says hesitantly and his eyes move back and forth between you and the ground.  
"Loki, you make me nervous, tell me what's going on!" You lose your nerves.  
He closes his eyes and grimaces.  
"... because of this ... guy!"  
You hesitate and then you understand what's going on.  
"Matt?"  
He nods but doesn´t look at you.  
"Loki!" You say annoyed.  
Now he looks at you. Anxious, because he fears to have crossed a line again.  
As you look at him, your facial features soften.  
"I'm not going out with him again, you should know that!", You take his hand and squeeze it lightly. He was still jealous. Inwardly you grin.  
"I can not quit my job just because you don´t like Matt," you chuckle as you see his still disgruntled look.  
"I hate that guy ...", he growls and presses his lips together.  
"You don´t trust my words?", You make an insulted face.  
Loki shakes his head violently and looks deep into your eyes, serious.  
"I trust your words, it's him I don´t trust, he kissed you before ... he will not survive a second time."  
"Loki, it was not his fault, it was mine, and besides ...", you crossed your arms dramatically, "... and besides, I do not know why you should be jealous."  
He trembles and makes big eyes.  
"It's not like you're my boyfriend or anything like that ... at least you never asked if I wanted to be your girlfriend and we never officially had a date ... so you have no reason to be jealous!"

There are two possibilities, now.  
Either he gets angry and your ways will part, forever this time. Or...  
"Y / N ...", Loki's voice is fragile.  
You feel him carefully taking both of your hands in his and you turn your head in surprise.  
He gets up with your hands in his, only to kneel right in front of you.  
He looks up at you and kisses your two hands tenderly.  
That alone was enough to get your heart racing.

He licks over his lips and takes a deep breath.  
"I've already told you that I need you and I'm not about to let anyone take you away from me! I'm not familiar with the practice of courting here on Midgard ... but ... I hope that will be enough. ", Loki strokes gently over your hands and looks at you hopefully with his beautiful green-blueish eyes.  
"I haven´t known each other long, but that does not weaken the feelings I have for you!   
So...would you allow me the honor of calling you 'mine'?"  
You´re speechless, to put it simply.  
Never in your life has anyone been so romantic towards you.  
(Which may have been because you've never had a boyfriend, even though you're in your mid-twenties, but that does not matter.)  
Your face is hot and you feel that your eyes are getting wet.  
Unable to speak, you nod hysterically and Loki's face spreads a stunning smile.  
You throw your arms around his neck and he gently puts his arms around your waist.  
You can not suppress a happy laugh and hide your face in his neck. You hear him laughing, too and feel his chest vibrating.  
After a few seconds you separate and sit back on the bench, his hands interlaced with yours. Both of you wear shy but happy looks on your faces as you look at each other and gently stroke each others hands.

To be continued ......


	15. 15

Loki and you. Now officially a couple.  
It still feels very unreal but you are happy and you know that Loki is happy as well.  
The rest of the day you spent walking around the city, eating ice cream and talking. Always hand in hand.  
By now it is almost 07:00 PM.  
"I'll take you home," Loki hums as you yawn.  
You look at him puzzled.  
"Do not you come with me? I mean ... will not you stay? "  
He grins broadly.  
"I thought you might not want that yet."  
You nudge him hard, which is why he has to laugh.  
"I am glad that everything is fine between us! How do you get the idea that you could just move out now?"  
"Okay okay, but ... we should tell my brother that I'm not staying at Stark Tower, otherwise he'll snap out again." he sighs playfully and laughs.  
________________________________________________

Half an hour later you are in Stark Tower, in the elevator that you love so much that you would like to puke rainbows.  
You press close to Loki and he puts an arm around you, smiling.  
"You do not have to worry, the elevator is safe."  
You stick your tongue out. "Don´t tell me what to do!"  
You laugh and in that moment the elevator stops.  
You're positively surprised how fast it went this time.  
Loki takes your hand and leads you out of the elevator, through the corridors and through the kitchen you already know.  
No one seems to be here right now. You look at everything very carefully and Loki smiles contentedly and squeezes your hand lightly.  
You're a bit excited to see Thor again and curious how he reacts when he finds out that you and Loki are now a couple.  
From a distance, you can hear voices and laughter.  
Loki leads you into a large room with some couches, big windows and a huge TV, in front of which apparently the whole Avengers crew is sitting and involved in conversations.  
As you approach, all eyes are suddenly on you and the talks stop.  
You grin sheepishly as you discover Thor, whose gaze slips down on you and Loki and clings to your tangled hands.  
On his face, a huge smile spreads out before he jumps up and marches in big steps and arms wide open in your direction.  
You feel the need to hide behind Loki, but you are too late.  
With a big push Thor grabs you and Loki and hugs you hard.  
You try to get out, but there is no point in resisting.  
Thor laughs thunderingly.  
"Finally!"  
Then he lets you go and you can finally breathe again, your gaze goes to Loki, who also seems to have breathing problems and grimaces painfully.  
"Can´t you be careful you stupid donkey!? Y / N you all right? "  
You nod and can not suppress a smile while laying a hand on your back. The hug was really firm, but Thor seems to be really happy.  
The thunder god smiles sheepishly and takes a step back.  
"I'm sorry Lady Y / N, but I'm so happy!"  
Loki carefully puts an arm around you and examines you to make sure that his stupid brother did not accidentally break a rib of yours.  
Annoyed, he exhales and scowls at his brother.

"Well, who do we have here? Everything allright, it seems.", Tony appears behind Thor, he clasps his hands together and rubs them as if he just made a deal. You nod. Tony grins.  
"Good."  
"I'm so happy for my little brother, and of course for you Lady Y / N!", Thor boomed and looks like he needs to repress a new hug.  
You giggle and press yourself to Loki´s side.  
"Actually, we're just here to let you know that I'm going home with Y / N."  
Loki looks at Thor and he nods understandingly.  
"Of course, I did not expect anything else, but you'll have to come back tomorrow."  
"We'll throw a party!", Tony intervenes.  
"So much love must be celebrated!", A playful grin on his lips.  
You look to Loki and see how he nods.  
"Okay, yeah, sure, I'm looking forward to it!", you smile brightly.  
You did not expect everyone to be so nice.  
________________________________________________  
You say goodbye and make your way home.  
The rest of the evening you spend cuddling in front of the TV.  
You are happy. You are really, very happy and even if you wanted, you could not hide it.  
This is by far the best day of your life and you are hoping for many more!  
At 10:00 PM you go to bed.  
You do not know how long you were awake, but the night was filled with tender touches, careful stolen kisses, and a lot of fast heartbeats.

To be continued .............


End file.
